fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Tale Pretty Cure
NOTE: You may have been looking for Angel PreCure. Angel Tale Pretty Cure '(エンジェルテイルプリキュア ''Enjeru Teru Purikyua, '''Pretty Cure Angelic Legend in the English dub) is Cure Lucky's first fan series. It has Angels and Saint thematic. There are 5 Pretty Cures in this season. Story Every person has a guardian angel that protects their souls from the darkness. But even angels can give up... In Saint Crystal Heaven everything was normal before Queen Solaria has seen a bad dream where the Falling Angels make world fall to despair. So she told Shitsu to go on Earth and find Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cures Mayu Ringo (真由 りんご Mayu Ringo, Sabrina Myers)/ Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua Toinkuru) The main heroine of the series, who is 14 years old. She is girly, sweet and probably is one of the most popular students in Sunny Smile Middle School. As Cure Twinkle she represents the Light of Love, and her theme colour is pink. Tachibana Usagi (橘 うさぎ Tachibana Usagi, Bunny Oranger)/ Cure Bubble(キュアバブル Kyua Baburu) A 14 year old arrogant and rich girl, who is the second Cure and a transferred student in Sunny Smile Middle School. She helped Ringo in many ways and became her best friend. As Cure Bubble 'she represents ''the Water Reflection of Hope, and her theme colour is cyan. '''Matsuzawa Pikarin (松澤 ぴかりん Matsuzawa Pikarin, Poppy Maxwell)/ Cure Flash (キュアフラッシュ Kyua Furasshu) A 12 year old noisy, cheerful girl who always surpasses Ringo in cuteness and is a typical otaku with a passion for anime, manga and computer games. She always annoys Ringo, but is really nice to Usagi. As Cure Flash she represents the Lightning of Joy, and her theme colour is yellow. Hinotama Hiromi (火之摩 ひろみ Hinotama Hiromi, Hillary Herrington)/ Cure Blaze (キュアブレイズ Kyua Bureizu) A 13 year old girl who is excellent at martial arts. She is quiet, serious, stubborn, sporty, but also shy. As Cure Blaze she represents the Fire of Courage, and her theme color is red. Mayu Utau (真由 うたう Mayu Utau, Angela Myers)/ Cure Angelic (キュアエンジェリック Kyua Enjerikku) Ringo's 11 year old younger sister. As Cure Angelic 'she represents ''Kindness, and her theme colour is white. Mascots '''Shitsu - The only mascot of the series. Queen Solaria send her to find Angel Tale Pretty Cure. She is a wise and calm cat-like fairy with angel wings. Shitsu can transform in a small trinket and can be placed on a bracelet. Antagonists Sinate - The commander of the Falling Angels and the most trusted by Queen. He conveys her orders to other Falling Angels. However in the middle of the series he becomes good step by step. Rika - The sub commander of the Falling Angels. She distrusts Sinate and wonders why he is the leader, while in reality she has a crush on him. Aksaku - The youngest falling angel of the villains. Sabita - The laziest member of the Falling Angels. She's often bored and likes to destroy dreams of the people and laugh when the other fallen angels fail. Ratani Queen Darkerria - The main antagonist of the series. She tends to laugh hysterically. Dorikta (monsters) Locations *'Sunny Smile Middle School '- The school where Ringo and Usagi study. *'Saint Crystal Heaven '- Mysterious world of angels. *'Forest of Grief '- It' s a place where angels fall when they can't bring hope, dreams, joy or courage to people anymore. Items Holy Pact (ホリー パクト Horii Pakuto) - The Pretty Cures' transformation device. Trivia *Angel Tale Pretty Cure is the only season where the Cures have wings in their basic Pretty Cure form while others gain it in power up form. *''Angel Tale Pretty Cure'' is the very first season created by Cure Lucky. *Angel Tale Pretty Cure is the third season to have sisters as Cures. The first and second are Kokoro Pretty Cure! and its sequel Suit Kokoro Pretty Cure!. Category:Fan Series Category:Angel Tale Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky